The Road to Recovery THE SEQUEL
by gothgirl1313
Summary: Sequel to a story by barrelracer13. Must read before this one. /s/6877980/1/The-Road-To-Recovery is the link. So now Nicos recovering and his dad is at camp, but can Nico forgive him? And with a new child of Hermes stirring up trouble, hilarity lurks around every corner.
1. Excuses and Apologies

**Authors Note: This is a sequel to a story by Barrelracer13. It should be read before this one.**

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs to barrelracer13. I own these chapters and my oc Andi. And no matter how many times I throw coins down wells, I still do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Please r&r! Reviews are helpful, flames will be laughed at!**

I couldn't believe it.

Just my luck. My dad beats the crap out of me, then comes and tries to gain my trust back and apologize. He never apologizes for anything. And what does Zeus do? He gives him more time around me by exiling him to camp half blood as a punishment! As if Mr.D wasn't enough? Is he punishing Hades or all of us?

I've been staring at the roof of the Hades cabin for a while now. It's the middle of the day and I should be at my classes, but I need some time to myself. Everybody wants to know what happened and how part of the big house got disintegrated. Travis and Connor keep asking me over and over again. I don't have the heart to tell them that their dad lost it and had a little disintegrating fest, where he almost killed me with debris.

I've barely talked to anybody in these past days. I mean, what's there to talk about? They ask such stupid questions. "Did it hurt?" No, Percy, not at all. Breaking ribs and getting a concussion is really fun. Why don't you try it? "Do you hate your dad now?" Well Conner, he beat the crap out of me, then came begging for forgiveness. He seems to be Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde.

Somebody knocks on my door. I groan. "Come in."

Annabeth pokes her head into my cabin. "I came to get you for dinner. Figured that you wouldn't want to miss it." I want to be mad, but I'm not. This seems like she's truly caring for me, and plus I'm starving.

"Thanks," I mumble and follow her out of the cabin. When we reach the dining pavilion, I groan internally. Already, I can see Hades sitting at my table instead of at the head table with Dionysus. Everybody else is giving him a nice wide berth, but I don't have that luxury. I drag my feet as I walk over. He looks up.

"How do you feel, Nico?" He asks. As if showing concern now will make it all better.

"Alright, I guess." I mumble with my head down. Funny, I'm not hungry anymore. I push my food, macaroni with pesto and cut up chicken, around my plate, making little hills, then tearing it all own. Hades eats in silence. Good. Finally he's realizing that him just showing up and apologizing isn't going to cut it. That the mental wounds go far deeper than the flesh ones do. Dinner ends in silence, and people begin to drift back to their cabins. I see Percy and Annabeth run off towards the canoe lake, giggling like little schoolgirls. I sigh. Well, at least someones happy.

I look back to the dining pavilion and see some trouble at the Hermes table. No surprise there. They got a new camper about a week ago. I think that her name is Andi. Anyways, I see Travis talking avidly to her, making gestures with his hands. There's an empty spot next to him. Huh. Wonder where Conner is. A sudden movement by the brazier catches my eye. Its Conner, down on his knees, crawling towards the Hermes table, cradling something in his hands. I squint to see better, and I'm pretty sure that its either a cockroach of a small scorpion. He's moving silently, creeping up behind Andi now. I want to warn her, but I figured that the Stolls would kill me. I glance at Hades and I see that he is watching the scene too. I look back and see Conner has almost reached the table. He's standing up now, and he's reaching for her shirt with one hand, and getting ready to drop the bug with the other.

I see Andi shift how she is sitting, just ever so slightly. Connor is about to grab her shirt when, quicker than I've ever seen anyone else move, she spins in her seat, grabs Connors wrist, and looks at him. I guess the look on his face must've been pretty good, because the entire rest of the table, including his brother, breaks out laughing. "H-hey!" He stammers. Guess he wasn't expecting that. Andi just smiles.

"Drop it." Her voice is smooth and authoritative. Connor glared at her, but she glared right back with equal or more intensity. "I said, drop it." She began to increase pressure on one point on the back of his hand, until Connor was forced to release.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, okay!" He glared at her and dropped the roach. It scuttled away and back into the forest. Connor sat back down next to his brother, who was still laughing.

"Ohh, man. I wish that I had a video camera for THAT one!"

"Shut up." Connor elbowed his brother in the ribs. Travis groaned, but was still laughing. They got up, still hitting each other, and walked back towards the Hermes Cabin.

I look back to my father. Hades was still watching the Stoll brothers. I clear my throat. "Well, I'm gonna, uhm, head back to my cabin. Turn in early tonight."

Hades nodded like he approved. "Alright. Sleep well."

"Yeah, okay."


	2. Apologies and theives

**So, I'm back! This is chapter two. Hope you likey.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson, no matter how hard I try.**

Chap 2 Olympus

Hermes's point of view.

I knew I should have refused to see him.

Hades isn't always bad. I see him a lot, since I'm one of the only Olympians who will travel to the underworld. But he has a talent for aggravating people, me included. I _do _feel bad about destroying the buildings and wrecking the roads now, but I'm not planning on telling him that.

The only person who I would truly apologize to is Nico. I mean, his dad beat him up, and then I go crazy. If we keep going this way, we're gonna have the kid afraid of his own shadow. I've been debating whether or not to go see him. I made my mind up when I heard that hades had been assigned to camp as a punishment. Poor kid. Bet he's loving that.

I grabbed my caduceus and began to fly down. I figured after I apologized to Nico, I could go and see my kids. My daughter Andi had just came to camp about a week ago, and i wanted to meet her. The last time I saw her face to face, she was three months old.

I'd been daydreaming, so I didn't notice that Camp Half Blood was coming up in the distance. I touched down on top of Half Blood Hill, and i slowly walked towards the hades cabin. With solid obsidian walls and green torches, it was both the most frightening and the coolest cabin of the bunch. I rapped heavily on the door, hoping that hades himself wasn't at home. To my delight, Nico opened the door.

"L-lord Hermes? I….uhm….I wasn't expecting you!"

"Nico, I came to apologize". He got this strange look in his eyes, like he'd been through this before, and I realized that his dad was probably saying the same thing. I cleared my throat and continued. "Nico….. I'm going to be honest with you. I know that an apology doesn't automatically correct everything and make it okay. I don't expect you to trust and forgive me just because I apologized. But, for what it's worth, I _am _sorry, Nico. And I want you to know that."

Nico looked kind of surprised. "You don't expect me to forgive you?"

I snorted. "Of course not. An apologies crappy in the scheme of things. But its a start. It takes a long time to regain trust."

Nico looked up at me, dumbstruck. A small smile began to creep onto his face. "That's true, Lord Hermes. Thank you."

"Absolutely. And just plain Hermes is fine, Nico."

"Uhm, okay. Thank you….. Hermes."

I smiled down at him. "See you around, Nico."

"See you." He shut the door. I was pleased with myself. It felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from my chest, by telling him that. I stepped off of the front stoop of the cabin when I heard it. a shriek, coming from the Aphrodite cabin. Curious, I stepped closer. The shriek was followed by three girl's high-pitched voices.

"Oh my god! How dare you!"

"Get your grubby hands off of that! Those are _mine_!"

"This is a disaster!"

These voices I recognized as three of Aphrodite's daughters, Kasey, Lorrie, and Pauley. Then an all too familiar male voice rang out, "Hit it, guys!"

Suddenly, three kids, their pockets bulging, burst out of the Aphrodite cabin, with three ticked off super models on their tails. "Give us our makeup back!" Pauley, the short brunette shouted.

The three thieves shot down the middle of the cabins. The group consisted of two guys and one girl. The boys looked almost identical, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were my sons, the Stoll brothers. Connor, the younger one, looked over his shoulder. "Make me!" he taunted.

The girl in the group of thieves looked nothing like the boys. Straight blond hair and skin as pale as nicos, she didnt look like me. But her baby blue eyes flashed with mischief, and even without seeing her all these years, i had kept an eye on her. It was my daughter, Andi.

The Aphrodite girls were gaining, and they were running out of places to run. Being my kids, they were smart, but also goofy and awkward. So what happen next kind of fit. Connor tripped over his own feet, and started to go down. He gasped, and grabbed for the nearest thing to hold himself up on, which was unfortunately the hood of Travis's sweatshirt.

"Gahh!" The boys went rolling through the grass, Stoll over Stoll. They came to a stop in a moaning heap, and it was difficult to tell whose limbs belonged to whom. i had to chuckle. Only my kids. I was a well known klutz on Olympus, and i seem to have passed that trait onto my children.

"Gotcha!" Three high pitched voices sang out at the same time. Lorrie and Kasey pinned them to the ground, while Pauley pulled out a dagger- which would have looked far more intimidating if the hilt wasn't covered in Hello Kitty stickers and pink rhinestones. Still, the blade looked ready to kill, and she aimed it menacingly at my sons.

"Give us our makeup back!" She shrieked. "Do it or die!"

Travis gulped. 'Hey, ladies, maybe we can talk about this calmly… " His voice trailed off as he saw the murderous look in Pauley's eyes.

"Or not" Connor added under his breathe.

Right when it looked like Pauley was going to go in for the kill, something unexpected happened.


	3. Phones and Fathers

**Back again. Still don't own Percy Jackson.**

Andi's pov

My brothers are idiots.

If they could stay on their feet for two seconds, we could have outran those girls, and posted their makeup on eBay for a profit. But _noooo_ they went for a tumble and now I have to figure out a genius scheme to save them from some ticked off pretty girls. I began walking back towards them, but slowly. I couldn't rescue them if I got caught, too.

My mind went to work subconsciously. What did these girls love more than anything? Slowly it began to dawn on me. I knew what I had to do.

Right as it looked like I was gonna lose two of my brothers, I piped up. "Hey!" I shouted, as I stepped ever closer.

They all looked at me, ready to kill. "Hey," i said again, a little more weakly. Then i raised my voice again, and said, "You know, while you guys are here killing people, I heard that the Camp store was having a huge sale on makeup and uhm, dresses." I wasnt even sure if the camp store sold dresses and makeup. The Aphrodite girls didnt seem to care, either. They all shot straight up into the air, looking at me.

"A makeup sale?" Kasey, the tall blonde asked.

"At the camp store?" Lorrie, the skinny redhead inquired.

"Lets go, girls!" Pauley, the short brunette, squealed. They all ran past me, shrieking and giggling. I ran in the opposite direction, grabbed my brothers by their arms, and started to haul them towards the Hermes cabin. They were staring at me, dumbfounded.

I looked back down at them. " I cant carry you. Get up and run!"

"Ohyeah," Connor said.

"Good point," Travis added.

They started running, giving me that trademark troublemaking smile. "That was pretty smooth…." Connor started.

"A makeup sale, nice one." Travis finished for him

"You're welcome" I said. We bolted into the Hermes cabin, and slammed the door behind us. Travis locked the doors locks (we have three) and turned to face the cabin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to announce that Andi is officially promoted to our Prank Squad."

My brother Chris looked down from his bunk. "Really? Cool, congrats."

My other sibling, eight year old Evelyn, got wide eyed. "Really? Thats so awesome!

"Yes indeed," Connor said with a mischievous smile. "She saved our sorry asses this afternoon."

"I noticed that." A deeper male voice said from the corner. Everybody looked, but no one was there. Then, as if by magic, a god began to shimmer into existence in the corner. He was tall, a little over six foot, He was muscular, but lean and thin. His salt-n-pepper hair was thick and curly, and his baby blue eyes shone with that crafty glint that got the Hermes kids branded as rebels.

Connor and Travis gasped. "Dad!" They shouted at the same time.

I looked back and forth from the Stolls to the man in the corner. Evelyn popped right up and ran over to him. He held out his arms, and she jumped into them. "Daddy!" she cried happily.

I was still having a mental war when he looked at me and smiled, stirring up memories older than I could remember, a tall man holding me as a baby, rocking me as I fell asleep in his arms. His hand on my forehead, comforting me as I cried.

"Dad?" I asked, unsure of myself.

He smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. "In the flesh and blood." He held out his left arm, since he was holding Evelyn with his right, and pulled me close for a hug. he was warm, like I remembered, and he smelled like spicy cologne. He set Evelyn down on her bunk before sitting in a chair himself.

"So, what did you three do to the Aphrodite cabin? They looked pissed."

"we took all their makeup." Connor said.

"And they were so mad about that, they didn't even notice Andi stole half of their jewelry." Travis piped up.

I blushed. "It was pretty awesome."

"Sounds like it," he replied. "what are you going to do with all the stuff?'

"Sell it on eBay." Travis said, flashing his perfect smile.

"That sounds like a good plan. How much did you get?"

Just then a cell phone started ringing. _Uh oh, _I thought. Earlier, I had swiped Travis's phone, but he had a super tight security system and i needed a passcode to shut it off. I was hoping no one would call him, but it looked like my hopes were worth _merda, _and someone had called.

"Hang on, thats me." Travis said. He reached for his back pocket, then frowned. "Thought I had it." He checked his other pocket, then his front two. "Hey connor, is it on my nightstand?"

Connor was closest, so he leaned over to check. "Hmmm, nope."

I was hoping that it would just stop ringing and go to voicemail, but it didn't. Just my luck, Evelyn was staring at me. "I think Andi has it."

I wheeled on her. "Ratfink."

"Thief." She shot back, and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Give it back!" Travis said.

"Wait a second," Hermes said, and we all shut up. He pointed a finger accusingly at me. "So you," he paused, "stoll his," Now he pointed at Travis, "Phone?" He finished.

In response, I took the phone out of my jacket pocket. "Yup"

All of a sudden, Hermes burst out laughing. "Thats hilarious! You stole- From a Stoll!"

"Hey!" Travis complained at the sound of his surname.

By now the whole cabin was in stitches It was funny. Connor gasped for air. "I'm _so _gonna tell Katie!" Travis looked shocked, angry, and embarrassed at the same time.

"You better not!"

"I'm gonna!"

"Get back here!"

"Make me!"

Connor ran out the door with Travis in hot pursuit. We were all still laughing our butts off. My dad flashed another perfect white smile, and I finally felt like i had a place i belonged.


	4. Rants and Bad situations

Chap 4

Nicos pov

Hermes is officially the god with the most brains.

My dad is an idiot. He keeps on asking me why I refuse to forgive him, and why i won't talk to him. He's starting to act angry. I don't care. I don't need the guy. Doesn't he understand, about trust? How its hard to earn it back? I respect Hermes so much more than I respect Hades. Hades is awful. End of story.

I'm currently at swordfighting practice, with Clarisse. This is not something good to do while you have your mind on other things. Clarisse told me that she had seen a snail move faster, and I should go before I got myself killed. Good Idea.

I gather up my stuff, and dump it in my cabin. Once thats done, I lean on the door and look at the sky. _What should I do now, _I wonder. Just then, I notice Connor Stoll talking to Katie Gardner. I perk up my ears and listen to their converstaion.

"So, where's Travis now?" I hear her ask.

"I ran around till I lost him." Connor replies.

"So whats this hilarious news of yours?"

"Andi stoll Travis's phone! And he didn't even notice until it started ringing!"

"You're kidding. She stole it from a stoll?

"I'm not kidding. It happened."

Katies laughing by now. Connor looks up at me and runs over.

"Dude, Andi stole Travis's phone, and he didn't even know! He looked so stupid! It was great!"

I managed to crack a smile. It did sound like it had been pretty funny. "Sounds like it was good."

Connor nodded. "Well, I best be off. I have to make fun of Travis with more people. See you around!"

"See you." I manage weakly. The reason? I see my dad coming this way. He looks like he's about to beg for forgiveness again. I groan and turn straight around.

"Nico, wait." I hear him call, but I dont care. I am a missle, shooting straight through my door, straight into my bedroom, and i lock the door. As if it would help. Hades just materializes next to me and I jump. Doesn't the guy understand _privacy?_ "Nico, please."

I turn to glare at him. All the anger begins to boil inside me and I just burst.

"You want me to talk to you? Then, fine I will. But you won't like what you hear. You think that and apology makes it all better! You can't understand why I don't take your's. But their just excuses! It takes time for forgiveness! You're one of the Big Three! You should be _smart! _But you're not! Hermes came to apologize today! Yes, Hermes! And he gets it better than you do! Why cant you get the hint? _**I am not ready to forgive you!"**_

I stood there shaking, at first with rage and fury, and then with fear. I'd just screamed at the man who'd beat the crap outa me. I had probably just enraged him, but what did I care? What did I have to lose? Nobody even cared about me, the lonely son of Hades. It felt good to get it off my chest.

Hades flared up, and glared down at me. "How dare you speak to me like that! You little twerp! We will deal with this!"

Suddenly, the room around me dissolved. Hades was taking me somewhere to deal with me, and that couldn't be good.


	5. HELP PEOPLE

**ATTENTION PEOPLE**

**I am out of ideas for this story. If you want me to continue, can you leave me some ideas in the reviews? If I don't get any help, this story might end up abandoned, which would such. So please please please help me and drop me some ideas!**

**-Gothgirl1313**


End file.
